sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Pivot
The seventh month of the Sigilian Calendar exists outside of any season, philosophical or otherwise. It sits in the center of the year, belonging neither to the two previous "positive" monthly triads nor the following two "negative" ones. The Guvners asked the Transcendent Order to sponsor The Pivot seeing as how they couldn't properly assign it to one pattern of thought or another. This lack of influence on the Cage's thoughts fits the Ciphers just fine; they are happier focusing on actions of the body rather than the mind. The phrase "the right place at the right time" best sums up the actions of the factioneers throughout The Pivot. Members of the Order strive to live up to their well-deserved reputations as diplomats and problem-solvers. They take to the streets in full force, attempting to feel where their help will be needed (if not necessarily wanted) next. The streets are full of stories of a Cipher or two suddenly appearing to help unload a cart, repair a wall, or save a child from being run down in the street. Practically every task that needs more than one person to complete will attract a Cipher to help out at just the right time. Many times, a Cager will report that the same Cipher will help him out multiple times. It seems as if the members of the faction go out and pick a person for whom they will be a sort of "guardian angel". It's enough to make a blood a bit paranoid and jumpy. However, a bit of peeriness isn't a bad thing. While it is true the all of the good-aligned Ciphers are out to help make Sigil a better place through their actions, there is a minority of faction members who are more dark-hearted, and are out to act at the right time to make things occur to the worst possible effect. (These factioneers are known as "murphies" in Cager slang.) Regardless of their personal goals, all members of the Transcendent Order demonstrate that one person can make a difference, if they act in harmony with the multiverse and don't take very long to think about their actions. Even though the Guvners claim that The Pivot is not part of any philosophical season, a quick look around will tell any sod that life in the Cage is affected just as much by the Ciphers in this month as it is by any of the other faction-sponsored months. Overall, everything in the City of Doors tends to go much faster. Much of the deliberation and second-guessing that occurs normally is reduced or removed. Residents of Sigil tend to go with their first instinct when making choices. Unfortunately, just because things are happening much quicker, that doesn't mean they're happening any smoother. In fact, The Pivot proves to be the most troublesome month in terms of personal disasters. Too many beings tend to use the mantra "action without thought" to mean "acting without common sense". Many fortunes have been lost due to bad investments. Merchants tend to hate The Pivot as they find it very difficult to drive hard bargains. Sigil's houses of healing see a large jump in business due to self-inflicted injuries, especially among mages who gave in to the temptation to cut corners. Apart from the actions of the Ciphers - and the small disasters from those who attempt to emulate them - there aren't a lot of major events which take place during The Pivot. Much like Narciss, the main focus of the month is personal (but with actions favored over thoughts). Those events which do take place are primarily the results of the urgings of the powers and their priests. The deities which favor holding religious observances create an interesting contrast. On one side, there are a lot of the more visible and active deities - such as those of physical prowess (like Strength) or action (like Racing). On the other, there are many of the quieter powers - such as those dedicated to Diplomacy or Peace. And, through force of circumstance and opportunity, many of the powers of Healing also hold religious ceremonies during this month. Events Factol's Day of The Pivot, much like the month itself, tends to break with the patterns set by the other months. The Ciphers hold no large, faction-wide event on this day; partly due to the fact that planning to be spontaneous goes against their beliefs, but mainly because doing so just feels artificial and wrong. Rather, it is hoped that the factioneers will be in tune with their instincts and the multiverse enough that they will know what personal action to take. These actions are expected to be those that, in addition to being correct with a minimum of thought, honor the factol and further either the member's or the faction's growth in some manner. Often, such actions take the form of shows of respect to the factol, or perhaps a demonstration of physical prowess. But just as likely, Ciphers can be found furthering the faction's role within the Cage, acting as peace-makers and settling disputes. All of the factols of the Transcendent Order have followed this latter course of action. They have often been seen on the streets of Sigil (or occasionally, further afield), wandering until they find the one action which will make the most difference in the daily life of the average person. More often than not, the various factols of the Ciphers have always managed to prevent some major accident or other incident on this day by being in the right place at the right time.